Conventionally, as shown in the paragraph 0048 of Publication of Applications No. 4303492, for this kind of the analysis devices that require various settings, correction, operations for preparation, maintenance or the like, an access level is divided into a plural number and an operable range is determined according to the access level by specifying the access level by an ID or a password. This is because contingency might be generated such that data is falsified or eliminated or a malfunction or breakage of the analysis device due to the usage of an immature user if all operations concerning the analysis device are allowed equally for any users.